gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Simon Treasurehawk
Welcome Thanks for coming to my talk page. You can leave comments or read them. Rules on my page are basically the same for the wiki with the exeption of the last rule. *No swearing *No arguing *If you are requesting to meet in game please remember to include: #Time #Time Zone #Server/Ocean #Island & meeting place #And what day *No pvp requests!﻿ Thanks! yep it did TODAY Pizzaman99 23:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Signatures User:Piplupower made me the signature, just ask him and he will make you one! 23:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Like that! Ty Ty WOOOOOT Lucky 5000th edit!! Ye BE INVITED! Slappy new year will be hosted by Slappy himself in tormenta thrall room Sept. 21st, 2010 at 5:00. What Time zone Enemies Well, Simon, it seems as though we share a common enemy, the British Parliament. I declare that the Covenant Empire and Marauders's Milita become allies, and fight Parliament with honor Warhawk1 00:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Hehe, btw the reason i left the parliment is because it was EITC lol. Famed Blunderbuss Event I will be there. We are on the same time zone. See ya there!! 19:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes And Ik 2 William Fireskull I Will Come Maybe If I Dont Have Plans And i do have the biz Yes And Ik 2 William Fireskull I Will Come Maybe If I Dont Have Plans And i do have the biz ??? Where did u find that Festivities Coat ( Simon Treasurehawk ) Festivities? and please say who u r lol Hello Hey Simon can yu maybe make that page u made into a blog? It is kinda more of a blog page thanks - Matthew DarkskullTalk Re:Hi Well it is kinda meant for a blog. Lol yuo asked a question on it so it shouldn't be a page really - Matthew DarkskullTalk Category Hello, I noticed you made a category. Please ask me next time. See Categories for more details. 17:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Next Time Remember next time would be great :). 18:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I just wish I can get more famed.... I'm horrible at famed hunting. 18:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure, i would be happy to come! I can't come this week, but next will be fine! Thanks for the invite! 18:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Userbox The invited userbox is in the Userboxes page. Impressed Hello! I would just like to say, as bur, I have been very impressed by your editing and attitude for the past few weeks. Keep It Up! 12:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ahoy Hello. Thanks for the welcome =D. I am from the INFERNO guild... but I MAY leave it soon. Anyways, on the page, you said you need Unlimited to be in it. You don't need it, but you do have to have had it at least once to reach the required level (yeah, I hate the level requirement too).--'Shade' 21:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) World War Two. It says on your Page you are interested in World War Two. I am as well :D. We should meet up somewhere and talk about it. ````Robert Mcroberts, Viceroyalty Co. Sure Sure, That sounds like a good idea. His pages needs correcting, major correcting. I fixed INFERNO Army, and that took me forever. I sent him a message about it, hopefully he will listen. 14:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hmmm Does that mean I can't review the language? 15:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I did the rollback and I couldn't find any bad language, please tell me where it is, I will leave my changes until you reply. 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. What did it say? I had to put things back, captain started to edit it. 18:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) This? You mean this right? and shooting in the balls will take half damage because that will hurt him more then hitting it on a wall 15 times XD 19:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will show the other admins. 19:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) allaince Hello General Simon T. the allaince cannot be made cuz of the reset. The Whole guild is gone :( Fancy Clan Hello! Would you like to join Fancy Clan? If so, visit the page and make a section xD 15:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, the king of Italy. Recently, I have made the government, Official Italy Government. I have noticed, you might be a nice addition. I have noticed you have what it takes to take part in a very important government. If you want to join, simple add yourself to the page. 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yes, sure. Thanks for asking. 22:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ty for welcome ty for the welcome to the wiki! ~Jumpy the Jumper The Long Spanish Name Thingy Reply Yes, of course I'll join. May I be the rep of England? Also, um, I think my GM wants to represent VC. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 14:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Well heres the thing, I am going to show you my layout of my signature that looks like this: 11:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I showed you where to put everything and such. Note: This is only for the "Fair Winds" part, to put links in, message me back. 'What you want it to say goes here. For example: "Fair Winds" would go here for me.' 11:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Help I got my font here: http://www.ampsoft.net/webdesign-l/WindowsMacFonts.html but please, don't copy mine. Mine is serif. That should help letting your font be seen. This is my "CaptainShadow11 Part. Not the fair winds part. Here is where the font goes. There are 4 slots for fonts because there are four parts to my sig, "Captain" "Shadow" "11" "and the edit count". Each have a link to a different area, that is why they are 4 separate thinks. This model can also help you with the other parts of the signature. 'CaptainShadow11 ''' Hope this helps! 23:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No Problem :) 01:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Well, we are talking about a ban. As for Shade, I think he was just being a good person by restoring pages. Thank you for reporting the problem. 21:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) It's ok... ...I was just watching the activity. I was waiting for Skull to edit his Adventures page and add the screenshots we took together.--''Shade'' 21:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The Plot No need for the Captain Leon wanted poster. I know people who may have him done in a month or so. FoulbertoSmasho 01:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto FoulbertoSmasho 01:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Who's Is it? Who's page is it? FoulbertoSmasho 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto FoulbertoSmasho 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:MEETING I can't mak it, I am banned until like 6:00 PM on the 27th of Febuary, and I am going out anyways. Really sorry man. Sorry, Re: Meeting Ok ill be there! Arriving Expect me to arrive soon. I will await you near Orinda Le Juene. ''King John Breasly '' 00:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) USERBOX TEST ﻿